1440 hours
by mysterious advisor
Summary: Ianto sleeps, Jack abstains and panics, Tosh hogs all the blankets and Owen smirks, while Martha and John meddle. Sequel to "The Eleventh Hour" and "10 hours"
1. 720 hours later

*Dum Dum Dum*

By popular demand (and because I was threatened with something worse than a siege *wink wink*), I now present you the third installment in the "Hours" series (which will probably be the last one too). Now, for this story to work out, we need a time line: so let's pretend (for the sake of this now very AU fic) that this takes place after the team meets Martha Jones in the second season, but without the whole dead/undead Owen debacle (I generally like my characters to be alive).

Warnings: I am generally a person with a well developed sense of humour, so I like writing funny stuff ("10 hours" was an act of pure inspiration). Therefore, after passing through the angst, comes the fluff (and worse, the funny fluff, in this case).

Anyway, this third story will have two parts... I have no idea what the second part is going to look like yet, but I'll get there eventually XD So, Janto, Towen and the all the usual stuff. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: My shirt doesn't say RTD or BBC, so I don't own Torchwood. Or Facebook for that matter!

* * *

When Martha Jones came to visit, almost 720 hours had passed since Ianto left Cardiff, thus marking Jack's trial period as halfway done. The young doctor came down in the Welsh city on a mission from UNIT and ended up prolonging her visit in order to have a little fun, away from work. Of course, she had taken that decision before learning that Ianto Jones was away with business in Glasgow and before being informed by a smirking Owen Harper that the Captain was apparently "retired from any conspicuous off-duty activity". It seemed that something had happened to Jack since she had last seen him, because his behaviour was indeed suspicious: he had only kissed her cheek upon her arrival, kept flirting to a minimum and his hands to himself… a very odd behaviour indeed!

Still, none of those bizarre happenings had stopped her from dragging the entire Torchwood Three team (minus one archivist, obviously) down to the best-known pub in town and getting them as drunk as possible. Therefore, hour 720 of the trial period found Jack Harkness and his team nursing shots or pints at a large wooden table, laughing at bad jokes and in the process of getting intoxicated. As expected, it wasn't before long that the team started teasing its leader.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be here?" Owen asked, a smirk firmly planted on his face… apparently smirking had become a continuous habit of his lately. "Aren't you supposed to have a curfew or something? What if Ianto calls and you're not there, like the well-trained puppy you've become, to answer the phone?"

"Because that would be cheating!" Jack argued and raised an unsteady finger to point at him over the table.

"Apparently Ianto thinks that if he hides away from the world, the whole deal is off." Tosh explained on an amused, but perfectly awake tone after downing her fifth shot of tequila. Owen glanced at her and suppressed a shiver: damn, that woman could drink and still be able to compose logarithms. Yet, instead of freaking out and seeking a pretty face in the crowd that filled the pub (being a Friday night and all), he just stretched over his seat and hers, placing a thin arm on the back of her chair, subtly shuffling closer.

"I can't believe you're officially domesticated! Where is the Doctor? He'd probably die and regenerate from laughter!" Martha shouted and started giggling, between shots number four and five. She sat at Jack's right, while Gwen sat at his left, silently gazing out the window. Ever once in a while, she would glance at the blue-eyed man next to her, an unreadable expression of her face. She still remembered that rainy night when her most important question had almost been answered… _what if…_

"Not officially! Well, not yet anyway! I have to pass this test… then six more months… and _then_ it'll be as official as possible. I'll make sure of that personally!" he slurred, downed another pint and winked at the female doctor, who started giggling again.

"We should get a double wedding. Or a triple one!" she suddenly exploded and Owen groaned, causing Tosh to almost choke on her sixth shot. "Me and Tom, Gwen and Rhys and you and Ianto! That would be perfect!"

"Yeah, I'm sure your parents, Tom's, Gwen's and Rhys' would love to see you all get married in the same ceremony along with a gay couple. Besides, that would be a little bit difficult for Jack and Ianto." Tosh smiled apologetically.

"Who cares? My mom already knows all about Jack and she would be thrilled. And I know Tom and he's just not the type of man who has been raised by homophobes. I just know it! Besides, Jack and Ianto had been together for some times now and I'm sure Gwen and Rhys both know and have no problem with it! Isn't that right Gwen?" she leaned over the table and asked the other woman with a dazzling smile. For a moment, the Welshwoman was at a loss of words.

"I'm afraid Rhys' mother is a bit old-fashioned." She somehow managed to bail herself out of the entire business. "She doesn't even agree with me and Rhys living together before getting married and all. Sorry."

"Too bad… I really wanted to see Jack in a white dress." Martha smiled evilly as a pair of mischievous blue eyes turned towards her.

"How do you know it won't be Ianto wearing the dress?"

"Simple. I can't picture you in a three-piece suit that would look divine on him. And I'm sure you can't either." The female doctor baited him with a raised eyebrow.

"He may look divine in a three-piece suit, but he looks even better without it." The Captain replied and winked at the now reddening woman, torn between gasping for air and laughing. On the other side of the table, Owen, who had been in the process of taking a mouthful of his larger during Jack's answer, was busy wiping his face, clothes, hands and table space, after nearly having choked on his drink. Next to him, Tosh had almost collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles. Apparently all that alcohol was finally taking its toll.

"Damn! But at least now Gwen and I know why we're probably the only females in your entourage you've never slept with!" Martha dropped the bomb after managing to catch her breath. A sudden wave of silence washed over the area. Jack's smile faded as he stared down at his way-too-empty pint, Gwen downed an entire shot breathlessly, while Tosh and Owen stared almost in shock at the entire scene. "Well?"

"Yeah, he's gay." The Welshwoman replied and sent a fake smile behind the Captain's back, at their companion.

"Um, yet another woman in his entourage he's never slept with, present." Tosh timidly raised an arm, trying and apparently managing to dissipate some of the sudden tension.

"I think she meant female and interested." Owen spoke, half serious, half jokingly.

"Oh." Tosh seemed put off by the whole exchange, so she quietly drank another shot and almost cuddled into Owen's side. "How come you're not drinking?" she raised her head and looked directly at the doctor.

"I beg to differ." He spoke and raised his empty pint.

"That's only your first."

"I drove down here and I hate leaving my car anywhere overnight."

"But I though Gwen was the designated driver. Her being a former cop and all…"

"Fine, I'm staying sober because I need to make sure you won't do something stupid." He grumbled, a little bit annoyed by the impromptu interrogation.

"Come on Owen, it's not like we're some college kids drinking into oblivion after school's out." She teased. A moment later, a waitress showed up with her arms full of freshly filled pints and glasses.

"Let's get the party started!" Jack shouted as stood up to collect most of the items from the woman's hands, while Martha cheered loudly.

"I stand corrected." She dropped her shoulders and blushed prettily under Owen's serious gaze. The rest of the evening passed in a blur of innuendo, snarky comments and more teasing, with the team finally departing sometimes around hour 724.

"You know, Ianto's so right! I hate him for it, but he's got a point." Jack slurred all the way down from the SUV's parking space to the Hub below Roald Dahl Plass. He and Martha were carefully and wobbly walking down the stairs, in a mess of clothes and limbs, so that you couldn't tell if she was leaning on him or vice versa. "If I were to hide myself from society just so I wouldn't be forced to be tempted to flirt… that would be cheating indeed. And, as much as I want to sometimes, not very often, but every now and then… I can't cheat." He raised a finger as if to make his point, doing his best to sound serious and sober. Unfortunately for him, the levels of alcohol in his blood and Martha's spoke of an entirely different story.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She giggled as they finally reached the couch placed behind a couple of workstations and collapsed on it.

"Good. Now get into the man-hole!" Jack suddenly raises his voice.

"Get into the what?"

"The room below my office. Not many people get to see it, but since you have no idea what I'm talking about, I'm letting you sleep in there tonight. I'll stay here." He sent another wink her way and collapsed sideways and face-up, eyes closed and mind already gone into oblivion.

"Aw, my knight in shinning WWII RAF coat." She mocked him quietly, a sly smile blooming on her lips. "A gentleman can never kiss and tell… but a lady can."

Looking back a day and several strong cups of coffee later, Martha thought that had probably been one of the worst ideas she'd ever had and she couldn't tell for her life exactly what had passed through her head at the moment. She hadn't thought, she had just done it. And since Jack had been dead to the world at the time (figuratively speaking, of course), he hadn't been able to stop her from kneeling on the couch, smooching him and taking several photos, which she somehow managed to upload on her Facebook account with practiced (albeit drunken) ease.

Therefore, when the next morning came… so did panic.

* * *

An annoying noise woke Tosh from an incredibly vivid wet dream which featured surprise, surprise, the sarcastic Dr. Harper. She twisted in the sheets, and only extended a hand out into the cold, quickly snatching the phone buzzing on her night-stand and answering it.

"What?" her voice croaked unattractively, almost scaring even herself. She was definitely never drinking with Martha Jones, ever again!

"Tosh? Why are you answering Owen's phone? And why didn't you answer yours when I called a minute ago?" The hyperventilating voice on the other side of the line would have woken her up had she been dead, not just hung over. With wide eyes and held breath, Toshiko Sato finally took in her surroundings: the view of a large, scarcely furbished bedroom with huge windows over-looking the city made it obvious that she hadn't reached her own home the previous night, while the sudden realisation of the fact that an arm was holding onto her bedding-covered waist (her very naked waist) almost made her jump up and scream (whether in horror or glee, she did not know just yet). "Never mind! I'm going to Glasgow. Martha did something quite stupid last night and I think Ianto's going to kill me and I can't lose him. So I'll need you to come down and review the CCTV from this morning and tell me what you find out. I'm sorry I can't do it myself, but I'm really in a hurry. Ianto's not answering his phone and I think I'm done for. Thanks Tosh. Bye!" the person on the other side hung up, leaving her even more confused and shocked.

Slowly, she turned around in the warm cocoon made of what must have been all the possible bed linens in the flat, only to meet the sight of an apparently sleeping Owen Harper. He was lying in the middle of his own bed, entirely naked apart from a pair of boxers, face down in the pillow next to hers, his left arm somehow trying to gather all of her (plus bedding) into his body. The whole scene looked ridiculous, much to Toshiko's further mortification. Suddenly, an eye opened, and the doctor smirked.

"You know, this habit of yours of hogging all the blankets at the edge of a king-sized bed will have to stop. Therefore, I suggest an agreement." Tosh stared with wide dark eyes at him, blood pouring into her cheeks. Before he could continue though, a sudden impulse took over her, making a lifetime of inhibitions and insecurities go down the drain. She slowly raised the covers on his side. For a moment he just stared back at her, before turning his cocky smirk into a full smile, mischievous and loving at the same time, shuffling inside the cocoon and dragging her back into his arms (now without the extra weight), in the middle of the bed, sharing his pillow, as well as his naked skin. "So what did the wanker want?"

"I have no idea."

"Tosh." He opened his eyes again and peered through the morning light at a pair of black orbs which were close to panic. He tightened his arms around her, enjoying her curves, warmth and just the simple fact that she existed. "Focus."

"He thinks he did something stupid."

"Again? God, he should be in the Guinness Book or something." Owen muttered.

"And he said something about checking the CCTV records for this morning." She continued breathlessly, watching him move closer and closer, until she couldn't watch him at all, her mouth being invaded and her eyes closed, and all that. "Tell me you're not a dream." She quietly begged the moment her mouth was free again.

"Don't I feel real enough?"

"I'm not sure."

"Hmm, we should work on that, then."

"What about Jack?"

"The road to Glasgow is long enough." He assured her, before stating his "realness" through non-verbal, but awfully convincing means.

* * *

When Jack had embarked on his way to Scotland, he was a desperate man. He had forgotten most of the previous night (and if Martha's incriminating photos were anywhere near real, then he didn't even want to imagine what could've happened), his boyfriend wasn't picking up his phone, and, approximately one hour into his driving, he discovered he had left without any socks at all and had unconsciously forgotten the coat at the Hub. Still, as bad luck never came alone, the worst of it all made itself noticed when he found himself at the end of a huge line of cars… just standing… Apparently that Saturday was the sunniest and warmest one in the past decade, and all Welshmen, women and children had suddenly got an itch about visiting Nessie. Therefore, the usual eight-hour drive to Glasgow, became a ten-hour one… and of course, when Jack finally pulled over in front of the hotel Ianto had his room at, he was not only desperate, but also dead-tired. On the bright side of things though, the smooch with Martha had apparently only been a smooch, according to Tosh and the CCTV cameras.

Somehow, during the ten hours spent in the car, Jack had managed to switch from calm to hyperventilating about five times (one of those times almost ending up with heart-attack as well) and now, after yet another hour of surfing through Glasgow's streets in search of the bloody hotel or screaming into his phone at Archie (the man was apparently very amused at the entire situation for some reason and just had to refused to give him Ianto's room number), he was finally there. After a few threats and some swearing, eleven hours after departing from Cardiff, Jack Harkness finally parked the car in front of the right hotel and practically ran into the building, up the stairs, in search for the correct room. Once in front of it, he braced himself for the worst and started pounding into the door mercilessly. Some two minutes later, just as the Captain got ready to tear down the door, under the now anxious stares of several guests and hotel employees, noises were heard from the other side and the door was opened widely.

"What? Jack? What are you doing here?" an obviously straight-out-of-bed Ianto Jones blinked at the man… who, much to the present company's surprise, instantly dropped to his knees.

"I didn't mean it! I was drunk (and yes, I should have known better, but I hadn't seen her for quite some time)…"

"Seen who?"

"And it didn't mean anything! I swear! I wasn't even conscious! You wouldn't blame me for something that was done to me and not by me, would you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Because I love you Ianto Jones and I would never EVER do anything to jeopardise our relationship. Well, except for that really stupid thing I almost did last month, but my eyes got open then and I wouldn't repeat the episode for anything in the Universe! And I know exactly how many incredible corrupting things are out there, trust me!" he was now a babbling nervous wreck and before saying another word, Ianto stopped him, grabbed one of his arms and pulled inside the room without a single word, carefully closing and locking the door behind them.

"What did you do?" he finally asked, after managing to sober himself up and Jack remembered a fated night, just 30 days earlier, with a shiver.

"I got kissed by Martha and she snapped a couple of shots and uploaded them on her Facebook account. But they're gone now, she's very sorry and I'm even more sorry and I've got evidence that I was dead to the world when she did all that and Tosh is more than willing to support me on this one and I didn't break my word. So don't end this yet! At least give me a chance before kicking my arse out of here!" he begged, puppy eyes and everything. And when Ianto just stared at him confused, he knew that maybe things hadn't taken the turn for the worse… yet.

"So, let me get this straight, you got out with the team last night and Martha…"

"Just like you said I should, because not facing a temptation means that you're too weak to resist it and all that."

"Got knocked out."

"Yeah."

"And kissed by Martha?"

"Yeah." His shoulders slumped.

"Who then took photos and put them on the web."

"Yeah." His voice turned almost inaudible.

"And you drove down here just to tell me that, without your coat and socks?" Ianto raised an eyebrow and uselessly tried to hide away a smile.

"You weren't answering your phone. And Archie said something about not working week-ends and I thought you had seen the pictures and were incredibly mad at me and…" he stopped in mid-phrase as he saw his beloved smile widely and also blushing for some reason.

"And you came just to make sure that I wasn't angry."

"I was worried." He replied almost childlike and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"For your information I didn't even see the photos. And me not answering the phone is purely unintentional, trust me." The Welshman slowly moved through the room until he was standing right in front of Jack.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Archie decided to disappear yesterday. I thought the wanker forgot it was Friday and went fishing at Loch Lomond, apparently a favourite spot of his. But, it turned out it was a work-related trip. Unfortunately, I learned that after a little run-down with Lommie, the erm, local "mascot". Apparently almost every Loch in Scotland, and even some in Ireland, have their own "monster", no matter the width or depth. Bloody thing threw me in the water, a shallow area to be honest, but still came out very wet. I was going to write you an email when I woke up to let you know, but seeing that you're here already…" he grinned and took another step, lifting his arms and wrapping them around Jack's shoulders.

"Oh."

"Yeah… to let me know about a silly thing and beg for forgiveness."

"Well…"

"Jack, you know me. I wouldn't have had a fit before learning all the versions of the truth and analysing all facts. I know Martha, I know you and I know you wouldn't do stupid things… again." He spoke with a smile.

"Thanks. I, ugh, should go. It's a long drive back to Wales and I forgot my socks and my coat and all that…" Jack returning to babbling and even blushed.

"Jack."

"Yeah." He answered and finally looked up, making eye-contact.

"You don't need your coat or your socks. Well, not for what I have in mind."

"Oh, and what is that?" courage suddenly returned into the surprisingly insecure Captain, as a flirtatious grin bloomed on his face.

"Guess." Ianto answered and drew him into a heated kiss. Several minutes later, just as they were both about to pass out from oxygen deprivation, they drew apart… barely.

"I though "abstinence" was supposed to be the key word these two months." Jack whispered huskily, eyes never leaving his beloved's.

"Well consider this a time-out." Ianto grinned, let go of the Captain and nudged him backwards, making him fall on a large and quite comfortable bed… not that he was going to have any time to actually noticed that.

* * *

Do excuse any mistakes (typos and otherwise) I might have missed.

Now, since you gone and read it all, do leave a comment for the nice author. Thanks for your time!


	2. another 720 hours later

Merry Christmas everyone!

Just for the record, I hate how this last bit came out and I promise there will be no hard feelings if you flame me. My inspiration ran away to other ideas, so this one was sort of left out, but I really wanted to have it finished so TADA!... Still, I hope you'll find it readable, even if it doesn't compare to its prequels *teardrops*

Disclaimer: don't own it at all!

* * *

One day left… Just one day…

Just a little bit more than 24 hours and Ianto would be back… back in Cardiff, back in the Hub… _back in our bed_… Jack Harkness let out a growl, as his train of thought took a wrong turn yet again.

It had all started the day after his return from Glasgow. He had expected that Monday to be a calm and quiet one for some reason, hoping he'd get the chance to sit back in his office and quietly relieve bits and pieces of his amazing Scottish weekend, that had had absolutely nothing to do with Scotland, except the fact that it had occurred there… or rather in a hotel room in Scotland. But no, reality just had to make an appearance and bite him in the back for the "time off" he had dared to take in order to run to the opposite side of England and calm down his already calm lover. Therefore, the day from hell had followed suit:

Martha had left and gone back to London (after yet another set of apologies); Weevils had started some kind of celebration in the sewers, which at some point migrated above ground (thus making a serious dent in Torchwood Three's stock of Retcon pills, as probably half of Cardiff had required "special attention"); Gwen had announced her pregnancy, throwing the whole team in a bit of a frenzy, seeing how she had chosen to wait and nearly be strangled by a Blowfish before letting out the big secret; and Owen had picked an even worse moment to pounce on Tosh and give her one "helluva" kiss, startling her into unconsciously sending the entire Hub into lockdown for 24 hours.

Yep, not the best Monday…

Therefore, when he woke up after that dreadful day, after the lockdown period expired and he sent the whole team as far away as possible, he decided that some changes were necessary in order for him to survive yet another set of 720 hours without his beloved… and his coffee… and his suit… _and his arse_…

He growled again, brows furrowing in concentration, blue eyes tightly shut and mind trying to flee as far away as the Pleiades. He was currently sitting down on the floor of his office, feet crossed in front of his him, hands fisted on each of his knees, nose smelling the sweet fragrance smoking out his living quarters, ears listening to the waves of the sea.

"I don't know what's sillier. Him trying to meditate, or him trying to meditate with sea sounds on the background. After all, were in a base below the bloody sea level. Can't he just get out on the Plass or something?" Owen glared at his computer screen as he corrected for the umpteenth time a report on the latest dissected Weevil.

"Leave him alone. If that's what it takes for him to stay put for one more day, then let him be." Tosh gently admonished him from her seat several feet away, a small smile on her lips and fingers running over the keyboard.

"And shouldn't the scent be salty, ocean-like or something? You know, so it could match the sounds?" his irony was apparently having a field day… or a field month, considering the moment when Jack had begun his daily meditation sessions.

"I told him that too, but apparently he wanted something to remind him of Ianto… and apparently Ianto isn't salty." Tosh turned away from her work as she spoke, smiling widely upon seeing the medic's reaction.

"Ugh, I did so not want to hear that, Tosh!" he groaned loudly. "When tea-boy gets back from his trip, he is so owing us a night out filled with alcohol and stories about how abstinence turned Jack bloody Harkness crazy… Wait a minute. You mean, he's got those scented sticks from you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why don't you ever bring any over to my flat?"

"I thought you liked the smell of leather and plastic." Her brows furrowed as she sent him an inquiring look.

"Yeah… but I wouldn't mind something else… so pick something out." He rolled his chair towards her and gently nudged her left knee with his right one.

"You trust me with picking a fragrance for you?"

"I trust you with a lot more than that." He smirked and started moving even closer.

"What if you don't like it?"

"Tosh, you're perfect when it comes to computers, sushi and blanket-hogging… and that's just to start with… I'm sure I'll love it." His words ended up being whispered just in front of her lips, which he occupied a second later. One minute into their snogging session, loud alarms filled the previously ocean sounds-filled air, forcing the couple away from each other and a kimono-clad Captain out of his office.

"What is it?"

"Rift spike." Tosh answered breathlessly.

"It's got to be something big for the alerts to go mad." Owen allowed the computer genius to do her thing, but still kept close.

"Uh-oh. Jack, you're not going to like this." Tosh interpreted all the chaotic signs flashing on her screen and glanced apologetically at her leader.

"How bad?"

"The monitor just picked up John Hart's wristband signature."

* * *

Approximately 40 hours before his "official" return from Scotland, which was probably bound to be celebrated with an evening out with the entire Torchwood Three team and inordinate amounts of sex with Jack over the prolonged weekend, Ianto Jones stumbled through his flat's entrance, along with several bags packed with laundry and souvenirs. Although he had arrived two days earlier than planned, he had no intention whatsoever of announcing his presence in Cardiff. After all, if the following days were going to be, even remotely, as "busy" as he imagined, then he would need all the sleep in the world.

Therefore, he calmly started about his flat, unpacking his suitcases, putting the laundry away, ordering some take-out, taking a long shower, eating said take-out and generally enjoying the rare peace and quiet, his last hours away from the general chaos that was Torchwood Three. And away from Jack. Although he had to admit that the Captain had acted admirably, for once actually keeping himself out of trouble and not giving in to temptation, he didn't want to offer the immortal a reason for not completing the two months of abstinence (minus the short interlude following the first month, of course). And he also had to admit that he was curious as to how Jack had managed to pass the test and stay put.

Unfortunately for our young Mr. Jones, all the housework and thoughts regarding a certain immortal kept him too busy to notice a silhouette circling the area, checking out the block and lurking in the hallway shadows, just outside his front door, for the better part of his first day back in Wales.

* * *

"Dammit! He's not answering my call!" Jack let out a very frustrated shout in the middle of the Hub as his wristband failed to make the connection to John Hart, startling Myfanwy in mid-flight, during her daily twelve o'clock exercise around the water tower, and earning himself a very annoyed and equally loud "squawk".

"Jack, shouldn't we at least call Gwen and let her know? Judging by what happened last time, we don't know whom he'll come after." Tosh asked while trying to pin-point Hart's exact location.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. She'll want to come down here and help." Owen grumbled, walking up from the autopsy bay, where he had filled quite a number of syringes with various sedatives, tranquilizers and poisons, not to mention the cocktail of different blood types he had previously concocted during Hart's first visit.

"Yeah. And with her being pregnant and all, she really needs to stay put. I'll call Ianto though. See if he can get here a bit earlier, just in case we'll need a back-up plan." Jack took out his mobile and dialled his lover. "Hmm, no answer." He commented a moment later, but began pushing some more buttons. Finally, a voice answered his second call. "Archie! Can you please put Ianto on? We might have a situation here and I need to inform him of…" he trailed off as the chief of Torchwood Two took over the conversation. "When? Are you sure? You're not making fun of me, are you? Damn… Thanks anyway." He shut the phone and stared at his two subordinates.

"What? Don't tell me he's got a cold from all that "Nessie-tracking"." Owen groaned. "I told him what to do if he ever got himself thrown in a lake by some prehistoric aquatic lizard… again."

"Jack? Where's Ianto?" Tosh stood up from her computer.

"Ianto left Glasgow yesterday. Apparently he's been in Wales for a day already. Tosh, can you track his car?"

"I'm on it." She sat down again and started typing furiously, not minding the two men suddenly hovering over her. A minute later, she got two results from both her searches. Unfortunately, the result was the same. "Oh God. Jack, Ianto's car is at his flat… and so is Hart."

"Let's go."

* * *

For the first time in weeks, it was a perfectly sunny and warm day in Cardiff. As far as Jack had considered about three hours earlier, the weather had perfectly heralded his beloved's return home. Now, however, he hated the sun for the simple fact that it shone, making people get out of their houses and fill the streets, creating a relatively chaotic traffic and prolonging his drive to Ianto's flat more and more.

"You know, driving someone over would just ruin this day even more. We'd actually have to stop, assess the damage, assist the victim and probably never even get to Ianto's block, let alone flat." Owen pointed out from next to him, while holding onto the seat belt and door handle for dear life. Behind them, Tosh kept an eye on the two signals from the back seat computers.

"I know, but I can't help it. If John does anything to Ianto…"

"Yeah, yeah, we know and we're totally with you on this one. But you won't be any good to Ianto from behind bars or, worse, dead."

"Don't worry, I always come back from that." Jack spoke jokingly and even sent a slightly hysteric smile down the medic's way. Owen just cringed.

"You might do that. But we don't. And I'd appreciate it if Tosh remained in one piece after this drive."

"My, my, Owen. Haven't we grown protective." The Captain smirked, eyed on the road and hands gripping the wheel.

"Shut up, Harkness." He grumbled.

"And reverted to teenage years too. What's next? Pimples?"

"Guys! Focus!" Tosh finally exploded from her seat, trying to distract the two males from each other, especially after hearing the immortal's teasing and the medic's growls. And in her experience, such reactions never led to anything good, particularly while on a mission. "Second street on the right."

"I know, Tosh." Jack rolled his eyes and pulled at the wheel, making the SUV let out painful noises.

"Alright, now that you've probably alerted the whole neighbourhood, we'll have no problem whatsoever at sneaking into the building and catching Hart red-handed."

"Leave him, Owen." Tosh calmly warned him as the three got out of the finally halted car and made their way towards the building. Several minutes later, after an almost MI-5-like breaking and entry, Jack nearly destroyed Ianto's front door and the team stumbled into the flat, taking in the very unusual view of Captain John Hart slacking in one of Ianto's large armchairs and watching a home-shopping channel.

"Damn, you're early." John groaned at the sight of them, weapons out and pointed at him, but didn't make any move otherwise.

"What are you doing here and where's Ianto?" Jack growled, stomping down to the armchair, putting his Webley away and snatching the other former Time Agent up by his shirt collar.

"I was sort of hoping you wouldn't notice eye-candy's absence for a couple of days, but it seems you're getting better." The blonde man smirked, but once more didn't struggle.

"Tosh, check out the flat. Ianto!" Jack shouted.

"Don't bother, he won't hear you."

"What have you done to him?" Jack demanded and started shaking the lighter Captain.

"Only if you kiss me first." Hart smirked and made his first attempt to wiggle, somehow managing to lower his face to his former partner's. However, their lips never made contact, as Dr. Harper's hand shot out and covered Hart's face, keeping it away from Jack.

"Thanks."

"Not doing it for you, mate." He grimaced.

"Jack!" Tosh called out from the bedroom. In a heartbeat, both men let go of Hart, running towards the bedroom. "He's asleep and I can wake him up." She looked up at them, distress present in her eyes. They were both all over the young archivist in a second.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't wake up for a week." Hart's lazy drawl came from the doorway, halting the three team-mates in their efforts to bring their young colleague back to consciousness.

"And why wouldn't you?" Owen demanded, left hand already holding a tranquilizer-filled syringe, ready to be thrown at Hart's face.

"Because the idiot took a whole dose of Angel Dust." he explained and Jack groaned loudly.

"I'm going to kill you, John." He let go of the Welshman's hands, got up from the bed and turned around menacingly. "And how exactly did Ianto get Angel Dust?"

"Look, I just need your help with this one thing and I'll be out of your hair."

"Explain yourself, John, and be grateful that I don't shoot before asking questions."

"Fine!" the blonde conman sighed and sat himself next to Ianto's feet, while Tosh and Owen resumed their examination. "I've been here for some days now and, judging by the fact that you've already found me, I'd have to guess that there's been a Rift spike."

"You camouflaged your signal."

"Among other things… which included finding out Mr. Jones' nest. I asked around and found out he was away, but about to return… It's just that he came too early. I didn't have the time I needed to setup the décor to this meeting I have tomorrow."

"You mean, scam."

"Whatever you wish to call it. I was going to kidnap your Mr. Jones and use him to make an arrangement with you… of course, I was going to use Miss Wonderful Eyes at first, but I couldn't find her and I figured that you might come, even if it was your just your gofer…"

"Dammit, why does everyone think that about me, Ianto and Gwen?" Jack growled in annoyance.

"Because that's the impression you generally leave… well, you used to… anyway…" Owen shot back at him.

"Not your gofer then…" John concluded, turning around and staring at the body beside him with surprised eyes. "Now that you mention it… not bad at all…" he ran weighting eyes around Ianto's body, failing to notice the rough hit coming towards the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Keep talking!"

"Fine… I needed your protection for a couple of days… while I'm closing this transaction. Long story short, I wanted to knock him out, but he saw me coming, put up a fight, then drugged himself into oblivion when he realised he was caught."

"Right… Owen?" Jack turned towards the medic.

"Deeply asleep, but stable. We should probably get him to the Hub. I'd like to run some more tests."

"See?"

"Me? Sure! You? Arguable." He announced and proceeded with punching the living days out of his former partner, under the almost shocked stares of his subordinates.

* * *

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" A three-month pregnant and not-yet-showing Miss Cooper, future Mrs. Williams, walked into the Hub approximately five hours after the whole debacle, regarding the former Time Agents and their sleeping archivists, had ended with Ianto being deposited on the autopsy table and John Hart getting thrown back through the Rift, to some random place and time.

"Ianto came back early and John Hart made an appearance. We were on the edge of panic for a while there, but it came out alright." Tosh explained straight-faced, not even bothering to look away from her report. "They're in the Autopsy Bay." The Welshwoman nodded and walked hurriedly towards the said place.

"What happened?" she asked from the high railing, staring down at Ianto's unconscious body placed on the cold table.

"Sleeping Beauty here decided to get the reins of fate in his own hands and get us rid of the evil sorcerer on his own." Owen answered with a smirk, not minding the glare coming from Jack's blue eyes. "Unfortunately, as the fairy godmother wasn't around, he got himself pinched with the magic needle and fell into a deep sleep. The problem is that Prince Charming's kisses won't be enough to wake this one up for a while, so we'll have to accommodate him for the time being."

"But he'll be alright..."

"In a couple of days… sure." He answered and turned to Jack again. "Remember, no snogging the unconscious man." He warned jokingly, but failed to miss a heavy swat over his head. Muttering and rubbing a hand over his newest injury, the medic finally turned away and climbed the stairs. Behind him, Gwen remained still for a few moments, observing Jack's hands as they gently made their way around Ianto's face, neck, upper body, arms and hands; mapping out his features and holding onto the slow, but steady pulse.

* * *

"So, Ianto Jones, tell us how it feels to be back in the land of the living." The next Friday evening found Jack Harkness and his beloved strolling down the Roald Dahl Plass, as they walked away from the Tourist Office, finally able to enjoy some time together… just the two of them.

On Wednesday night… or Thursday morning, practically, the archivist of Torchwood Three had finally woken up from his week-long slumber, only to slide down from the couch he had been placed on, which was much more comfortable than the hard metal autopsy table, and discover that his muscles were a tad bit too painful to be used so suddenly.

"Quite good, actually… Alive." Ianto answered, his left hand idly playing with Jack's right one. He suddenly halted, just as they passed by the water tower, and looked up at him. "Thank you."

"You don't have to say that, Yan. You know I'd do anything for you… to make sure you're alright… away from trouble." The Captain wiggled his eyebrows, earning a lovely smile from his lover. Now both his hands had come up to play with Ianto's.

"That's got to mean something: you, keeping me out of trouble. What's next? Supremacy over the coffee machine?"

"No…" he answered quietly, eyes glancing down at their joined hands. "I'd never dream of fighting you or anyone else over that. I was more like thinking of supremacy over Ianto Jones." He looked up, staring right into the young man's baby blue eyes, almost making him miss the cold little circle climbing up his fourth finger. But, as usual, the Welshman's keen senses didn't fail to miss anything.

"I didn't say yes." He warned the immortal quietly, challenging him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I did pass the test… and with flying colours."

"You're still six months of grovelling away…" Ianto cautioned.

"I know… but I was thinking that… while I do my grovelling… you might enjoy this as test-ride…" he explained and raised the hand now holding his ring up to his lips.

"Hmm… I thought this was an arrangement for two. Where's your ring?"

"Right side pocket." Jack answered without even blinking and watched as a surprised Ianto extracted a small box from said place. "What can I say? I used to be a conman… and it's your own fault for getting for distracted during our…ummm… Archive research sessions." His grin turned into a full-scale perverted leer as a deep blush exploded in his lover's cheeks.

"Are you sure you understand what this would mean?"

"Would I truly have gone through two months of torture and a week of hell if I didn't?" he turned serious again and presented his own left hand. Ianto smiled, opened the box and pulled out the ring.

"I love you, Jack." He spoke as he placed the ring on the designated finger. Then, obviously satisfied with his work, he grinned at the immortal, gave him a heated kiss, then pulled away. "May the grovelling begin."

* * *

So, that's it with the "Hour" series. However! I would like to know how you would feel about an AU featuring tailor!Ianto.

For now though, thank you for your patience and attention. Your humble author shall wish you Happy Holidays and retired until further notice *bows as the curtains drop*


End file.
